1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to aerial vehicles and particularly to unmanned aerial vehicles. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to an unmanned aerial vehicle with a vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) facility provided with a control mechanism to achieve a very good balance in static flights and cruise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the unmanned aerial vehicles are widely used in different countries due to the relatively low costs because of their design and construction in comparison to the normal aircrafts. Further the air force missions and many civilian air missions are performed using the unmanned aerial vehicles.
When the area of ailerons or flaps and their torque arm have not been appropriately designed up to the center of gravity in a convertiplane, then the steerage of the convertible craft may be decreased which in turn leads to a reduction in control performance. In the existing aerial vehicles, the angle may not be sufficiently altered in the steering flaps so that the flaps are not able to provide the needed drag force for the production of torsion torque about the center of gravity which in turn leads to a decrease in a steering power of the convertiplane.
Further in the existing technique, the servo motors may not be arranged in the control circuit correctly and as a result the movement of the aircraft may not be controlled. In the current scenario, the hemispherical body and flaps in the unmanned aerial vehicle produces a drag force against the propeller lower airflow. The force acts collinearly and causes a dissipation of motor power which in turn decreases the flying time of the unmanned aerial vehicle.
Hence there is a need for controlling the movement of the aircraft in different directions thereby providing a balance and stability to the aircraft during a flight.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.